LesPaul
Historie LesPaul var som ny karakter et rent naturtalent inden for PvM. Han brugte ikke mange timer før han foretog sit første kill på King Black Dragon. Ved sit første forsøg på at få fire cape ved TzTok Jad, stødte LesPaul på Epoxy brew, der gav ham de nødvendige tips for at gennemføre projektet. Efter få dage lykkedes det for LesPaul at solo alle bosser i God Wars Dungeon, og var samtidig heldig nok til at få 2 godsword hilts. Det varede altså ikke længe før LesPaul fik skabt sig et navn inden for det danske PvM Community. Efter han havde opdaget Araxxor/Araxxi, brugte han adskillige timer her og tjente det vi definerer som 'bank'. Telos blev released, og LesPaul gik til angreb. Her lykkedes det ham efter kort tid at få sit første drop med en værdi på over 1b, Dormant staff of sliske. I dag laver han dagligt PvM og bruger sin tid i klanen Tinsoldaten. LesPaul ere også kendt for sine lamme jokes som han kommer med under sine PvM eventyr. Før LesPaul blev til den #1 PVM'er han er, blev han oplært af sin bedstefar, Super Farfar (AKA mr. ren DPS), som viste LesPaul, hvordan man lavede max d33ps, bedre kendt som "Onslaught" abilitien. Super Farfar er også kendt for bla. at onslaughte sig selv ihjel, og dø til Scorpulus. "Jeg har aldrig været død til Scorpulus!!" ''- Super Farfar Da LesPaul Skulle bruge skilling levels, blev han undervist af SilentCookie, der er en af vor' tids største skillere! Dette resulterede i at LesPaul senere gik hen og fik en Completionist cape. ''"Gæt hvad der er kommet for at blive? Svaret er aids. Hvem der ej heller er sådan at få bugt med, og ligeledes slår homoseksuelle og afrikanere ihjel i et væk, er jeres profet, martyr, og sexturist-rejseguide LesPaul." - Super Farfar Største bedrifter Solo Angel of Death (AoD) ' LesPaul var den første i RS3 til at solo AoD. Dette lykkedes ham efter bare 7 forsøg, hvorefter det viste sig at han havde glemt at medbringe Saradomin Brews. Som drop fik han en Imperium Core. '''1350% Telos, No Food, No Armor ' Efter at have erhvervet sig den nye curse 'Affliction', lykkedes det LesPaul at klare Telos på 1350% enrage, uden food. Da dette ikke var svært nok, placerede han sin armor i banken og i næste forsøg klarede med nød og næppe et kill, igen uden food. 'Melee dps ability bar ' Det er lykkedes for LesPaul at designe en ability bar til en melee rotation, der levere en dps ingen anden bar har kunnet konkurrere med. Dette er blevet testet af flere af spillet bedste PvM'ere. '''Life in Pattaya En af Top 3 mest tarvelige udløsninger LesPaul har fremtvunget, var til sin eks kærestes begravelse. Bla. fordi hun lå musestille med et helt tomt blik. Samlejet var som det plejede: Stille og koldt. Til gengæld var følgerne heraf skrækkelige: Opvasken blev ved med at hobe sig op i privaten. LesPaul købte derfor opvaskemaskine for forsikringspengene. En 17-årig shemale. Tæsk og voldtægt igennem en årrække har været skyld i, at hele Runescape hader ham/hende i dag. LesPaul beklager. "After trying it out for a few minutes, i switched to this bar permanently" - ''YouGotLittUp ''"Absolutely amazing" - Couchy "Hvis der er noget LesPaul er fyldt med, så er det retfærdighedssans. Og moste æbler, dadler og svesker, men det var som følge af en thanksgiving-sexleg der gik over gevind, hvor LesPaul spillede en vulgær kalkun og Faykiee nægtede at stoppe, da LesPaul bad om nåde. LesPauls afføring er stadig en blanding af rosiner og figenpålæg." - Sy Lee #1 Fashionscaper Hvis man tænker på fashionscape og trendsetters, vil man automatisk tænke på LesPaul. Nogle af hans kreationer er grænsende til sinds-eksploderende. Kombinationerne falder i alles smag og sjældent har man set spiller opfinde nye fashion-sets. "På trods af at LesPaul er forfalden til sprinklervæske, fremvisning af egne kønsorganer på legepladser, samt pikant og liderlig rengøring, udført af Københavns Drengekor, så formår LesPaul at gå i seng - eller rettere sagt miste bevidstheden som følge af hang til hjemmelavet kiwilikør og LSD, med god samvittighed." - OnkelCookie Fremtidige planer LesPaul har på nuværende tidspunkt en plan om at være den første til at tage Telos på 3000% enrage. Dog regner han ikke med at dette tager længere end 2 uger, og har derefter planlagt at solo Vorago. Udover det går der også et rygte om at LesPaul på nuværende tidspunkt leder efter en lærling. LesPaul har til dette rygte selv udtalt at det ikke kan afvises, og at FayKiee kunne være en mulig kandidat. "Det kunne være for vildt" ''- FayKiee Du befinder dig på stranden i Pattaya og får øjenkontakt med to henrivende individer med ikke-binær kønsidentitet, også kaldet shemales. I aftaler at du giver den første. Inden du når at forhandle om prisen på en udløsning, vågner du op med tømt pung, og det er ikke den der indeholder dine testikler. Ikke nok med at du har fået stjålet alle dine likvider, og alligevel skal betale for Piña Colada til dig selv og drengeluderne, de har også haft den frækhed at ridse hagekors i dit ansigt med koraller og kokosnøddeskaller. Dette scenarie skal du gange med 15 milliarder, så har du resultatet af hvorledes LesPaul bliver taget tøranalt med tilløb og knytnæver hver eneste dag. ''"Nogen skal holde sin kæft, og det bliver aldrig McGrass. LesPaul er ligeså ulækker som de fodvorter du har i skridtet, efter at have betalt en professionel glædespige for at trampe på dine kønsdele, og han er ligeså stædig som en grønlænder ved pantautomaten. Uanset hvor meget I forsøger, vil I aldrig få knockoutet denne ubesejrede sværvægter i upassende opførsel. McGrass er klar til 12 omgange mere, bitches." - McGrass710